hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Stone
Aurora Peters, nee. Stone (b. 7th April, 1995), occasionally known as Rora, Rory, Roo, was the daughter of two of London's Elites, Lewis and Michelle Stone, the owners of one of the U.K.'s largest Publishing Houses, Stone Publishing. She was the eldest of their two daughters. She grew up in Surrey along with her parents and sister, Aileen. Aurora attended University in London to study English Literature at an Undergraduate level,Broken Rules, Chapter One before achieving a PGCE (Post-Graduate-Certificate-Of-Education). Whilst studying for her PGCE, she met Landon Peters on a night out with her two best friends; Tallulah Conway and Cameron Barker. They slept together that night and quickly entered into a relationship. Biography Early Life Aurora was born on the 7th April 1995, to Michelle and Lewis Stone shortly after they got married. Then two years later, her parents had another daughter, Aileen. Growing up in Surrey, the two girls were inseparable and both shared a love for books, much like their parents. Aurora's relationship with her sister deteriorated when she was nineteen, when Aileen fell pregnant. Aurora would not learn about her sister's pregnancy until much later, in 2017 at the age of twenty-two. While Aileen was always considered the rebellious daughter, Aurora was believed to be "perfect". She kept all the rules her parents gave her and very rarely needed disciplining. Aurora's mother, Michelle had a bit of a drinking problem, which was never fully understood, but seemed to relate to Aileen's estrangement. University Aurora attended University in London from 2012 to 2017 studying English Literature, where she met Tallulah Conway and Cameron Barker, who would become her best friends and flatmates. She also met Theodore Pollard (Theo), an author visiting the campus to give a guest lecture. They quickly became friends and Theo fell in love with Aurora but his feelings were never returned. She also became friends with Grace Dolton as they were studying the same subject. PGCE After completing her Undergraduate Degree, Aurora continued her training to become a Teacher. Two months into her training, she met Landon Peters on a night out with Tallulah Conway and Cameron Barker. Work While still completing her studies, Aurora agreed to head up an Educational Range of Resources for Stone Publishing at her father's request. She agreed on the condition that the project be Non-Profit. During the summer of 2018, Aurora started preparing to start work as a teacher. She was hired as an English Teacher at Brixton High School. Physical Appearance Aurora is very pretty with dark chestnut coloured hair,Enforced Rules, Chapter One that rolls in curls down her back.Broken Rules, Chapter Two Her eyes are a deep, almost cobalt blue and everyone says she has her mum's eyes.Broken Rules, Chapter Nine Although she is very pale, she has a rosy complexion. She blushes quite a lot. She is about average height. She's quite thin with small but pert breasts. Personality & Traits Aurora is very obedient, sometimes too much so. She is a very kind and deeply loyal friend. She can be a little bit bossy and occasionally takes after her mother, being slightly controlling. She likes to believe she is independent but really she knows that she's not.Broken Rules, Chapter Seven She has relied on her parents for nearly everything, until she meets Landon and begins work as a teacher. She is a stickler for rules. Aurora is very organised with rules, plans and lists. She is very good with wordsBroken Rules, Chapter Six and very polite.Enforced Rules, Chapter Three The only rebellious thing she had ever done before meeting Landon Peters was playing the occasional game of Poker.Broken Rules, Chapter Three Likes * Aurora loves reading.Enforced Rules, Chapter Two * Aurora enjoys playing Poker. * Aurora loves living in London. She likes the architecture and the culture and even the underground.Broken Rules, Chapter Five * She likes her privacy. * Going for a run in the morning.Broken Rules, Chapter Eight * Aurora likes to feel in control. Habits * Aurora often bites her lip. * Aurora is quite an early riser. Pet Peeves * She hates it when people drink straight from the bottle. * She doesn't like things that are overly "Luxurious". * She dislikes lies and hates it when people hide the truth from her. * She hates it when people call her perfect. * She finds it really upsetting when animals get sick.Enforced Rules, Chapter Four Relationships Aurora tends to develop deep connections with people. Her Husband Aurora meets Landon Peters on the 30th October 2017 at The Kent Mockery. She goes back to his place and they have sex. No one has ever affected her the way Landon does. They quickly fall in love. They get married on the 4th March 2018 and have at least one child, Melody Grace Peters. Her Parents & Grandparents She has a close relationship with her father, Lewis Stone and both sets of grandparents, especially Gerald and Elizabeth Spencer, who came to live with Michelle, Lewis and their children around the time that Aurora was sixteen. Aurora feels that her family are very judgemental. She doesn't like living off her parents' wealth. She feels that her family keep a lot of lies and secrets, while giving off the appearance of being transparent and "perfect". Her Siblings Aileen Stone Aurora and Aileen had a terrific relationship until the girls were nineteen (Aurora) and seventeen (Aileen) when Aileen got pregnant and their parents made her give the child (Amelia Vincent) up for adoption. Aurora was not aware of what happened and would not find out until much later. Aurora sometimes gets jealous of Aileen's ability to ignore their parents' rules and expectations. Others Upon the discovery of her mother's first family, Aurora developed good relationships with each of her siblings, especially her elder sister, Clarisse Delos. Her Friends Aurora has several very good friends including; Tallulah Conway, Cameron Barker and Theodore Pollard. All of her friends tease her that she's "perfect." Tallulah Conway Tallulah is her best friend although at times they sort of mother each other. Cameron Barker Aurora had a small crush on Cameron during the very first month that he moved into the flat, but he has mostly been like an older brother to her. Theodore Pollard Her Colleagues Aurora is good friends with Grace Dolton. They've known each other since University, having studied the same subject. They now work together at Brixton High School. Aurora also has good relationships with the other teachers, including Sarah Vincent, the adoptive mother of her niece, Amelia Vincent. Appearances The Rules Series The Rules Series focusses on Aurora and Landon Peters relationship, with them being the protagonists for the first three books. Broken Rules During the first book in The Rules Series, Aurora and Landon meet at The Kent Mockery and have a One-Night-Stand that quickly leads to a relationship. Aurora learns that things within her own family are not quite as perfect as she had imagined when she finds out that her little sister, Aileen Stone fell pregnant at the age of Seventeen but their parents forced her to have the baby adopted. Enforced Rules Aurora and Landon Peters have a temporary break in their relationship when Aurora witnesses how disfunctional his family is during a family dinner. When they finally reconnect, they decide to move in together. Revised Rules Aurora doesn't tell her parents that she is living with Landon and when her mum finds out she blows up. Aurora and her father, Lewis, go to LA on a business trip and their plane crashes. One of the pilots dies but the other people on board all survive. Aurora is injured and Landon travels to LA to be with her. While there, he proposes to her. In the epilogue of Revised Rules, Aurora and Landon get married. A Secret Melody Although A Secret Melody is set some six years before the beginning of Broken Rules, Aurora makes an appearance in the epilogue, alongside Landon and their daughter Melody Grace Peters playing the piano together. The History Series Although Aurora is not one of the main protagonists in The History Series, she plays a key role as the sister of the main female protagonist. Repeating History In the first book of the series, Aurora and Clarisse Delos (Clara) do not know they are sisters. She meets Clara through her then boyfriend, Landon Peters when they try to matchmake his employees; Clarisse Delos and Andrew Contius. Andrew and Landon develop a friendship when Andrew helps him manage TRW Advertising directly after Aurora's plane accident. Deleting History When her mother's past is revealed not only to the family but the wider world, Aurora is shocked and angry but she is eager to get to know her new sister, Clarisse Delos better. They develop a tentative friendship with Clara agreeing to attend Aurora and Landon's wedding. Forging History Aurora and Clara continue to develop their relationship. A History In Paris The last book in the series is set in two times and places, Paris in the 80s and London & Surrey in 2018, as Michelle Stone and Kenneth Delos recount their past relationship for their children. Michelle tells Aurora and Aileen while Kenneth tells Clarisse, Gabriel and Luca. The Intimacy Series The third series in the Hanleigh's London Saga follows Tallulah Conway, Aurora's best friend and Jarrod Thorpe. Damaged Intimacy Aurora tries to be supportive of Tallulah while not knowing what is wrong with her. Tallulah is unwilling to talk to her friends about the reason she has returned to London. Entangled Intimacy Aurora clashes with Tallulah and Jarrod when she pressures Tallulah into talking to the police about her rape. Forceful Intimacy Aurora and Landon attend Rick Roderick's trial to show Tallulah their support. They later attend Tallulah and Jarrod's wedding. Call Me Doctor Aurora invites Grace Dolton to live with Cameron and Theodore (Theo) because they are too messy. References Category:Characters Category:The Stone Family Category:The Peters Family Category:Brixton High School Faculty Category:Hanleigh's London